


Virtual Crackfic

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kaiba abuses his technology for perverted things, M/M, Virtual Reality, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda decides to play with one of Kaiba's virtual reality programs, only to find... himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Crackfic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sure where to put "using ones image for sex without permission" but non-con is probably the closest.

Honda looked around suspiciously. He didn’t feel any different, and the world he had landed in was not a particularly interesting one. At least he wasn’t being charged by snarling monsters, but he hadn’t expected a virtual world to be this dull, not after what he’d heard from Jounouchi the last time he’d used one of Kaiba’s machines.

The room around him was completely blank, and everything was the same dusty gray. The walls looked almost . . . soft. The floor was also rather squashy, Honda realized. He stared around in disbelief. He was in a padded room. Why would Kaiba have a virtual world made up of a windowless, padded room?

Maybe he had stumbled across Kaiba’s private world, Honda thought. It made perfect sense to him that Kaiba would want to unwind in a padded cell.

“I knew Kaiba was a psycho,” Honda said to himself. It was either that or he had found some sort of virtual trap set up for trespassers.

Honda gazed around, already board with the place. He was starting to wish he had set the computer to put him here for a few minutes instead of an hour.

As he turned, Honda found that the room wasn’t completely featureless after all. In the wall behind him was a curtained doorway. Honda could see a bit light shining through the slit between the heavy curtains.

It was better than nothing. Honda started toward the curtains, hoping there would be something interesting stashed away behind them. Before he reached them, he saw a hand slip between them and start to pull them back.

Honda stopped cold as he saw himself step through the curtains. He couldn’t process that for a moment. It had to be some sort of virtual reflection, but it was definitely him.

“What the hell?” was all Honda could think to say. Why did Kaiba program him, of all people. More importantly, why would Kaiba want to program him wearing leather?

The virtual Honda smiled at him, and it sent shivers down Honda’ spine. He didn’t think he could make that seductive of an expression.

“Who are you?”

The question seemed innocent enough, but Honda couldn’t take his eyes off of the teen smiling at him. He didn’t know if he wanted to beat Kaiba or simply demand an explanation. It was disturbing seeing a reflection of himself like this, but he had to admit he looked good. The virtual him was wearing nothing but leather pants and a leather vest, and looked perfectly comfortable with them.

“Honda,” Honda told his reflection suspiciously, offering his last name only. “Who are you?” Did this virtual ‘self’ he had stumbled upon even realize that he was a copy?

“Hiroto.”

Honda couldn’t believe it. That bastard had used his name. “I am going to kill Kaiba.”

“Who?”

Honda ignored the question and stepped around his double, dodging between the curtains, intent on finding his way out. He did his best to ignore the hand that grabbed at his sleeve in passing.

As soon as he stepped between the curtains, Honda found himself outside. Or at least, it looked like outside. There was a thick carpet of grass under him, with scattered clumps of trees dotting the landscape. He was definitely still in the game.

His double followed him out. Honda could hear him coming closer, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to look. It was too creepy.

“Do you know a Seto?” Honda asked on a whim. Maybe this character knew how Kaiba came and went from the game. That could help him get out of this place faster. He wasn’t all that interested in exploring now.

“Seto?” Hiroto caught Honda by the shoulders and leaned forward against him, making Honda twitch at the contact. “You know Seto?”

Honda shuddered as something wet, something that felt suspiciously like a tongue flicked against his ear. “It must be okay, then,” his double whispered.

Honda jerked away. “What the hell are you doing!?”

Hiroto shrugged, rolling his shoulders in an oddly seductive way. Honda could have sworn that the gesture was half to make the vest shift and show off more of his chest. In fact, everything about his virtual double seemed to drip seduction, from his expression, to his clothes, to the way he moved as he advanced towards Honda again.

What was Kaiba on when he programed this guy, Honda wondered. He must really be out of his mind.

Then Honda didn’t have any more time for thoughts of damning Kaiba, because his virtual self had caught up to him. Hands gripped his elbows tightly, and Honda found himself dragged forward until he was nose to nose with his double.

‘It’s nothing,’ Honda tried to convince himself. ‘Kaiba’s just a freak with no idea how to program a believable person, and I’ve got an overactive imagination. He is not hitting on me, definitely not. No way in hell.’

Then Honda didn’t have time for any more denials. His double pressed closer, sealing his lips over Honda’s and kissing him enthusiastically. Honda’s brain stopped dead at the feeling of that eager mouth taking advantage of his.

“Mmph!” Honda protested loudly. He felt his double’s mouth open tantalizingly against his own, but he had no wish to do anything to the offending mouth that could be constituted as playing along.

Honda couldn’t believe how real his double’s mouth felt against his. Maybe the lips were drier and rougher than he remembered from his own experience, but Honda wouldn’t have believed Kaiba had enough experience with kissing that he could add anything this believable to his program in the first place. He was impressed in spite of himself.

When Honda refused to respond to the kiss, Hiroto pulled back just enough to brush his fingers over Honda’s lips.

“Shy, today?” he asked softly. Then, without waiting for an answer he pressed forward again, sliding his tongue against Honda’s lips as if asking Honda to let him press it inside.

Honda made an irritated noise in his throat, jerking back and rubbing the back of his hand over his lips, as if he could wipe the feeling of the kiss away.

His double looked vaguely disappointed, but made no move to claim Honda’s lips again, so Honda let him be.

Instead he tugged forlornly at Honda’s shirt. “Won’t you touch me?” he asked. Honda could hardly believe that the expectant note still hadn’t gone out of his voice. After a moment he realized that his shirt was disappearing under Hiroto’s hands.

Honda yelped and jumped back. His shirt was dissolving! That shouldn’t even be possible! Though the cloth hadn’t been real to begin with, it was still a ridiculous thing to have happening to him.

Hiroto stepped forward, completely unfazed by what had happened to Honda’s shirt. In fact, he had probably expected it. He ran his hands eagerly over Honda’s bare chest, apparently glad that the shirt had met an untimely end.

“Get off!” Honda shoved his double away, watching him stumble back and sit down heavily.

Hiroto looked up at him expectantly. When Honda didn’t make a move toward him, he shifted, opening his knees slightly.

“What do you want?” he asked Honda softly. He made it sound more like an offer than a question.

Unnerved, Honda took another step back. “I want to go home.”

With those words the scenery swirled around him, making him feel strangely sick as everything blurred together. He shut his eyes for a moment against the swirl of motion and color.

When Honda dared open his eyes again, he found that the world around him had resolved itself once more. Instead of the slightly boring field he had been in before, he was in a dimly lit room. A room that looked exactly like his room at home.

Honda stared around in shock. The posters were all his. The pile of half-finished homework and the trading cards he had been going through last night were spread over his desk, the mess he had left of his bed when he forgot to make it that morning, everything was exactly like his room at home. It was as if the computer had plucked the scene right out of his brain.

Now there was a disturbing thought. Honda eyed his double, who had come with him and was looking around the room, not at all disturbed by the sudden shift in his reality. This, as a vision from Kaiba’s depraved mind he could almost handle. It couldn’t be something he had dreamed up himself.

Hiroto looked rather interested in his new surroundings, his eyes finally settling on the messy bed. “This is new,” he observed. His eye turned back to Honda, waiting for some sort of cue.

“Damn it.” Honda had wanted to get out of this program, not into an illusion of his own room at home. This just made the whole experience even more creepy.

“So.” His double rose and stepped toward Honda, smiling hopefully. “Going to bed?”

“No.” Honda turned away from his double and the bed both, starting towards the door. “We aren’t going to do anything with the damn bed.” He didn’t want to encourage Hiroto to give him even more nightmares that he was already sure to have about this later, after all.

Turning his back on his double was a bad idea, however. Before he could take a single step towards the door, Honda found himself tackled from behind. He thrashed, trying to throw his double off, but only succeeded in discovering just how tightly his digital tormentor could cling if he really wanted to.

“Stop ignoring me,” Hiroto begged, before letting Honda turn himself over and kissing him again firmly.

Honda knew it wasn’t Hiroto’s fault that Kaiba had made him so screwed up, but enough was enough. Having a leather-clad version of himself straddling him, rubbing against him, even, was way past enough.

Honda twisted savagely. When that wasn’t effective, he socked his double in the jaw, struggling out from under him. “I told you to back off!”

Hiroto sat up, rubbing his jaw and looking, if anything, pleased by Honda’s reaction. “I know what you want,” he replied softly, creeping closer to Honda again.

“I want you to leave me alone!”

Hiroto paused for a split-second at that, studying Honda, but apparently programing won out over common sense because he would not stop. Instead he crawled between Honda’s legs and started to finger his belt.

Honda scooted backwards, shoving the offending hands away. “You are not taking my pants off!”

“No?” His double looked puzzled again, then bent forward and kissed Honda’s crotch through his pants. “If you like.”

Honda watched his double watching him. He was equal parts freaked out and turned on. Kaiba came home to this? To him acting like this? He felt ill at the thought.

Slowly, Honda’s double started to kiss his way down Honda’s stomach and between his legs. It wasn’t until he opened his mouth to let out a throaty moan and stab his tongue at Honda through his pants that Honda could unfreeze enough to react.

“What the fuck!” Honda grabbed his double by the shoulders and dragged him up away from his privates. “What is wrong with you? I said no! Don’t you understand no?”

Hiroto opened his mouth, but couldn’t produce a sound. His expression flickered between nervous and pained at Honda’s outburst.

“Let me guess, ‘Seto’ never says no.”

Hiroto shook his head. His eyes were wide in disbelief. Honda couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw him. . . flicker.

“Look.” Honda gave his double a shake for added emphasis. “I am not going to do anything with you. I am leaving now, so save that for Seto.”

“No?”

“That’s right, no sex. No. . . whatever freaky shit you were planning on.” Honda couldn’t help thinking that this version of himself was kinda pathetic. Sexy, sensual and all that, but utterly pathetic. He looked as if his whole world had gone off kilter from that one refusal.

“Then why are you here?” Hiroto demanded. His hands twitched towards Honda’s chest again. “Why?”

Honda slapped the hands away, glaring to show his double that he meant for him to keep his hands off. “I stepped into the wrong room. I’m getting out of here now.”

Honda wished that was true. He didn’t know when he would be able to escape. How long had it been?

“No.” Hiroto clutched at Honda’s knees. “I want . . .”

He seemed to flicker again. Honda started to think that he didn’t look so threatening after all. He wondered if his double would throw a tantrum, he looked so much like a child being told no for the first time.

“What?” Honda asked, concerned. Hiroto had definitely flickered that time. It seemed the Kaiba’s program was breaking down around him.

“Where is Seto?”

As those words slipped out, Honda felt a painful jolt. The world went dark around him suddenly.

Honda jolted awake, and found himself lying in one of Kaiba’s pods. He sat up so quickly that his head collided with the clear plastic above him.

Honda tore himself out of the pod, and found Kaiba standing near the computer console he had activated to get into that nightmare in the first place. He turned to glare at Honda, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What the fuck was that!?” Honda raged.

“What are you doing here?” Kaiba asked icily. He was plainly ignoring Honda’s righteous rage.

“That was porn,” Honda yelled, answering his own question, “fucking cyber porn with my face on it!” That was the worst part of it, at far as Honda was concerned, that Hiroto had obviously been modeled after him.

“Then why were you playing with it?” Kaiba glared as if it was Honda’s fault.

“It’s sick!” Honda clenched his fists and advanced towards Kaiba. “Is that your new product, moving from kiddie games to sex toys?”

“I wasn’t planning on selling it.” Kaiba looked utterly unconcerned by Honda’s outburst. “Even if I did it wouldn’t be your face, or your body, that I would be packaging. I would make up a new one to compliment the software.”

“Why should I believe you? It’s not like you asked my permission to build the damn thing in the first place.”

“Why should I share?”

Honda recoiled before he had gotten close enough to give Kaiba the pounding he deserved. He hadn’t thought an explanation would be that disturbing. He suddenly couldn’t remember why he had wanted an answer from Kaiba in the first place. “You’re just saying that to get under my skin.”

“Actually, I’d settle for just some skin.” Kaiba smirked when Honda withdrew further. “What makes you think I would lie to you without a reason?”

Honda didn’t want to know about Kaiba’s perversion. “I’m surprised you’re not trying to hide your depravity.”

“You fried my software.”

Honda stopped, startled. He had thought it looked like something was wrong with Hiroto when he gotten an answer he didn’t expect.

Kaiba must have seen something in his reaction, because he continued with relish, “He was barely programmed, he was still full of bugs, couldn’t handle such a confusing reaction.” He narrowed his eyes at Honda. “You killed him.”

“What?” That threw Honda off balance for a moment. How could he have killed . . .

“You’re lucky I managed to get you out of there before the shutdown fried your brain.”

Honda’s suspicion returned full force. “How long were you lurking over there?”

Kaiba’s face seemed to darken with the slow smile that crept onto it. “Your reactions were too good to miss.”

Honda snapped. He closed the distance between them in a split second, his fist connecting with Kaiba’s jaw before he even had time to think about it.

Kaiba wasn’t expecting it any more than Honda was. He fell back heavily on the console as Honda stepped back again, rubbing his knuckles.

“Dirty bastard,” Honda shot at Kaiba, before turning his back on him. ‘Bet you enjoyed that,’ he added mentally. He couldn’t stand any more of Kaiba’s company. He was getting out of here, now.

The one consolation Honda had as he stalked out of Kaiba’s basement, only dimly surprised that no one came after him, was that the computer software had been destroyed. Kaiba wouldn’t be enjoying his perverted game any time soon.

* * *

Kaiba was hard at work, trying to salvage his hard-won data. The core of his precious software was probably beyond repair, but there were images he needed to save. Blueprints. An entire room had accidentally been uploaded into his computer, and he intended to keep the whole thing, from the ugly wallpaper to the clashing posters to the clutter to the color of the sheets.

He rubbed his aching jaw. He hadn’t expected Honda to attack him so easily. He was still a little woozy from his head colliding with his computer console.

Still, he was willing to forgive Honda that. He was unbelievably hot when he was pissed, so much so that it was worth the blow. Kaiba would have loved for Honda to stick around a little longer, maybe to taunt him a little more. Maybe even touch him a little, since Honda was already angry beyond reason.

He would rebuild his program better than ever before, and this time he was determined to capture a bit of Honda’s temper along with his body and voice.

And then, then the fun would begin..


End file.
